


Охота

by Charaa



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charaa/pseuds/Charaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Охота — это не только тогда, когда охотишься ты. Но и когда охотятся — на тебя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Охота

**Author's Note:**

> канонная смерть персонажа

«Тот самый, что не поймал Потрошителя»… Дело о Потрошителе и заголовки газет были в сентябре, а он узнал о новом инспекторе только на Рождество.  
Их с Джонни отец и дядя могли позволить себе, что и кого угодно. На Рождество же принято получать подарки? Разве он не сын своего отца?  
Джонни отругал и подарил Чарли. Обезьянка Чарли… Умный и расчетливый Джонни.  
Брат.

Джонни ругается: «Просто дай денег — и у тебя все будет. Принесут даже его телефон и запонки». Но он хочет знать об инспекторе Чандлере все. Поэтому сначала в участке прорвет трубы, а потом там же будет лучший в Уайтчепеле ремонт.  
Старый добрый принцип — каждому свое. Ему — инспектор Чандлер, Джонни — информация о расследовании. Из первых рук.  
Он наблюдает, ловит каждое движение, каждую фразу. Знает, когда Чандлер приходит, когда уходит, каким узлом завязывает галстук, в каком порядке развешивает на досках материалы дела.  
В Конго Джимми очень любил охотиться на обезьян. Это было забавно — направить тяжелый джип на какую-то полуразвалившуюся хижину. А потом догонять тех, кто успел выбраться. Куда веселее, чем давить куриц! Разве что джип потом приходилось отмывать до блеска — Джонни не любит чужие мозги на капоте и лобовом стекле.  
Только Джимми уже не тот мальчишка с автоматом, каким был в Конго. И охотится он теперь на другую дичь.

Это так волнующе — ходить кругами. Оборот, ближе, еще оборот, еще ближе… и еще… Добыча ходит мимо тебя каждый день. Задевает одеждой, извиняется, когда просит посторониться. Так близко, что можно дотронуться. И не видит, что охотник — вот он, рядом. Но еще рано, рано… Потом у него будет время насладится всем и сполна.

Джонни не любит игры. Джонни хочет «достичь понимания», как он сам говорит. Поэтому Джимми приходиться всего лишь смотреть на Чандлера, пока Джонни «обрисовывает свою позицию»  
— …это маленький город. И мы должны учиться жить вместе, не переходя друг другу дорогу…  
Хлипкий и узкий стол — это все, что его отделяет от инспектора Чандлера. Так близко — и так далеко. Смотреть, но не трогать.  
Недоумение, отвращение — мы вам не нравимся, инспектор, не так ли? — сверху приправлено небольшой щепотью страха. Все такое чистое, яркое, вкусное…  
— …Я из тех, кто марширует не в ногу. Даже если поставите по струнке всех полицейских Лондона, со мной вам не справиться!  
Гнев, готовность драться и такая уверенность в собственных словах — как это все же красиво! И хочется взять любимый стилет и проверить: кожа у инспектора такая же мягкая, как кажется?  
Чашка и ложка летят в одну сторону, тарелка — в другую.  
— Тише… тише… — успокаивающий голос Джонни доносится откуда-то издалека. Сквозь скрежет ножек стола по дешевой плитке пола. Сквозь тепло чужой щеки под рукой и ощущение края губ под пальцами.  
Кожа у инспектора мягкая и теплая, он убедился. Осталось лишь дождаться того восхитительного момента, когда она будет расходиться под стилетом.

Обернешься — я тут.  
Прислушаешься — темнота шепнет: «я здесь».  
Шепотом дождя в листьях, шорохом проезжающей машины.  
Очередью по стеклам паба…  
Власть над чужой смертью и жизнью — то блюдо, что не надоедает никогда. А попытка вбить клин между братьями — это плохая идея. Очень плохая.  
Он дрочил, представляя, как пули входят в тело Чандлера, одна за одной. Представлял, как мог бы слизывать его кровь, медленно. Кончал, чувствуя последний трепет мышц и содрогание тела.  
Темная улица, освещенный паб, высокие стекла в окнах и три фигуры — идеальные мишени, как в тире. Но они с Джонни всегда предпочитали автомат снайперской винтовке.  
Грохот выстрелов, сверкающий водопад осколков стекла — предсказуемо и знакомо. Выстрелы в ответ — неожиданно. Инспектор оказался способен огрызнуться?  
Но так даже интереснее. Никто не убивает лисицу в самом начале охоты.

…Джек улыбается, как всегда. Джек-из-Тени* — на гауптвахте в Конго была только одна книга. Джек, что возник из ниоткуда, который знает всех и может достать любое оружие. Джонни пытался проверить, на кого еще работает Джек — ничего не узнать, тупик. Зато Джек при их встречах стал улыбаться вдвое шире. И ни одной осечки, во всех смыслах.  
— Представляю вам оружейника крупнейшей в мире триады…  
Тень за спиной Джека перетекает во вполне материального человека.  
Из торца чемоданчика с тихим шелестом выдвигается жало иглы.  
— Вызывает паралич и смерть через несколько секунд, потом яд распадается, и обнаружить его почти невозможно.  
— Подойдет для инспектора Чандлера…  
В змеиных глаза китайца медленно пульсирует тьма.  
— …для этого надо быть совсем рядом.  
— Быть рядом, чтобы увидеть страх в его глазах. – Никто и никогда не поймет Джимми, как Джонни.  
В ответ им – лишь улыбка, вежливая-уточняющая-понимающая…  
Интересно, кончает ли эта желтая змея, когда видит чью-то смерть? Вполне возможно, раз продает такие чудесные вещи. Прекрасные чемоданчики с прекрасными ядовитыми иглами. Надо будет спросить у Джека его телефон. Но потом, после инспектора Чандлера.

Никогда еще секс с Чарли не был таким ярким, как после этого визита.  
Он почти видел, как медленно движется игла, как немеют мышцы — одна за другой, как блокируется дыхание. Ловил последний вздох Чандлера. Жизнь и смерть в два взгляда.  
Это будет великолепно. Такого у него не было ни с кем.

На следующий день Чарли пропала. Инспектору удалось не просто огрызнуться, но и укусить.

Джимми не поверил, когда снова увидел Чандлера так близко. Словно ребенок, к которому сам и во плоти пришел Санта-Клаус: «бери меня, я твой». Джимми и не верил, пока не увидел того в перчатках на ринге.  
Лицом к лицу. Так, что можно чувствовать его дыхание у себя на щеке. Когда запах чужой кожи и пота мешается с запахом лосьона после бритья.  
На ринге все четче. На ринге все быстро. Все на расстоянии удара. И Чандлер честно ушел из клуба после боя. Ладно, в эту игру можно играть долго, а инспектор — та добыча, которая этого заслуживает. К тому же война интереснее погони.

Кровь Чандлера на перчатках была такая сладкая…  
Он вылизал ее всю.

 

— Лечь на пол! Лечь на пол!!!  
Это уже было. Инспектор Чандлер повторяется. Неоригинально.  
Любимые мамины обои и ковры безнадежно испорчены. Мама будет в ужасе.  
— Вы знаете, кто я? — мальчики с оружием так забавны. Надо будет сказать адвокату, чтобы предъявил полиции иск за порчу имущества.  
Наручники?  
Тоже уже проходили. Инспектору Чандлеру снова придется извиняться. И гораздо больше, чем в прошлый раз. Сначала в полиции, а потом наедине.  
Джимми уже готов передумать насчет яда. Стилет надежнее.  
— Вы не Крей. И никогда им не будете.

…и мир рушится.

— Советую почаще оглядываться, полицейский…  
Арест это не конец, даже то, что он не Крей еще не конец. Главное, что Джонни все равно его брат и то, что охота должна быть завершена. До конца. Когда и охотник, и жертва летят в стену, или в реку, или в пропасть.  
Скованные вместе. До последнего взгляда и вздоха.  
Джимми помнил про Джека в вестибюле участка.  
Джек–из-Тени с чемоданчиком для инспектора. Джимми до самой последний секунды это помнил!  
Пока не почувствовал укол.  
У Джека не бывало осечек в делах. Никогда.

Охота — это не только тогда, когда охотишься ты. Но и когда охотятся — на тебя.

 

* - имеется в виду книга Р.Желязны "Джек из Тени "


End file.
